Sands of time
by FayeMia
Summary: The sands of time play a mysterious game resulting in loss and heartbreak. Dastan and Tamina stay stuck in a loop for as long as time could remember. They wonder if they could ever break out of it and find each other once and for all….. I don't own the characters.


**A/N: this is another Prince of Persia fanfic. this one is something I have never tried before. Please read it and leave a review.**

* * *

It is a land before time and she is a princess, of a land rich in oil and lavish in crops. He is a commoner, in the city ruled by her family. She plays the very convincing damsel in distress and he can't help but play the hero. Their eyes meet; hazel ones drowning in the ocean of blue only to leave a broken dream. With shattered pieces all along the path she walks for the rest of her life as a Queen, doing her duty. She hopes to see him again, even if it is only for a moment. But then wishes rarely come true, right? 'Someday...' She thinks as she closes her eyes, breathing her last.

* * *

This time, he is a Prince, the crown Prince in a place laden with diamonds and gold. She is a street thief, in the little lanes, of a city ruled by his family. She steals his bag of coins and he freezes as his eyes settle on her slender frame, almost recognizing her. She looks back, still running and jumping like the fires of hell were pursuing her and her heart stops for a moment when her eyes settle on his face. He doesn't make a move, too startled and she again takes off. He regrets it later when he turns the city inside out in her search. She vanishes in thin air and all he says is 'Someday...'

* * *

This time they are both Royalty. Born in families whose hatred for each other dates back centuries. He never sees her, yet he craves her. She never knew him yet she thinks of him almost all the time. She dreams of dark hair and blue eyes. His thoughts are plagued by hazel eyes and olive skin. He wonders if he is crazy as his brothers tease him. Separated by years of pented up hatred and anger, they live a lifetime. He never gives up though and neither does she; hoping that maybe someday...

* * *

They find each other again though, in a life of sands and times. He runs away, accused of murder and she helps the fugitive prince. She tries to plunge a blade in him yet ends up saving his life in the coming days. They almost start the apocalypse and then she ends up falling in a fathomless abyss. He saves the world and rewinds time to the first moment. His family announces marriage and then in the evening he ends with an arrow in his heart, whispering 'someday...' She is found right beside him, their hands entwined, with his blade in her. The blood flows freely; so does the tears of his family.

* * *

They play the same game again. Maybe the Sand Gods liked it too much, a bit too much for their liking. They run and they fight together. They try to kill each other again; he sells her away. They race to the Hindukush temple to find death strewn everywhere. He loses everyone in span of a few days and all she could do is just stay by his side as the betrayal comes. Then she dies. Again, even as he tries to hold on to her tighter for a bit longer. Time runs back and he exposes the betrayal. His brother kills the treacherous uncle. It all is repeated, but this time she gets poisoned and he destroys almost everything before succumbing to fatal wounds received in the battle thinking someday as his younger brother holds his arm.

* * *

Its war again, but no sand this time. There are bullets and there are soldiers. They are both so young and in a place they don't even recognize. But then refugees don't get to choose, right? Both in their teens, they wonder if they ever had a family, or friends. They don't know who is winning or losing and the battle around them heats up. She finds him first, not knowing how. And then the attack starts again, with a new vigor and they are trapped, under falling debris. The world around them goes quiet as they both whisper 'someday...'

* * *

They are in England, living a life of dreams when the war breaks out. She tells him of a Prince and a Princess and he tells her of a land almost lost today. The war calls for duty and his brothers respond. He is too young to go but then he has to when they don't return. It's a long time but she never loses hope, at least not until her last breath after two years of waiting. Everyone thinks that a part of her left with him, leaving back a shell of a person and it is quite true. All they do is pray for her peace someday...

* * *

This time when they meet in a homely country in Italy, there is no war. At least not right then. But both are bound. He, by his family while she is bound by the ring on her finger. Breaking those ties is never easy, no matter the era. Yet they can't help but yearn for each other and once they meet with chaos all around them as the war breaks out again. He laments fate and she curses the Gods that there are, realizing that maybe it was their destiny. They both run, in directions unknown, still thinking that maybe someday...

* * *

The Gods just laugh at their misery, now getting quite bored of the game. Maybe they had been too harsh, maybe they had suffered enough, they think. Maybe it was time for the real destiny to be fulfilled. Maybe they had found someone new to torture. Either way, this time when they meet; its in a park. In the year 2010, a long long time before the last.

She is a painter and a student of management. He is a teacher of martial arts and heir to the steel industry of Manhattan. There is still distance between then, but it nothing after what they have gone through. He sees her in the park, painting Persia in whirls of sands and water. Her eyes land on his and they instinctively know. He reaches out in long strides and she waits with a smile on her face.

"Dastan." He says, extending his hand.

"Tamina." She replies, taking his hand, feeling the lost time the moment they touch.

He groans as he bends down and kisses her; to claim what was his after centuries of finding and losing. Her fingers find purchase in his hair and the paints lay forgotten when he breaks the kiss to say,"today is someday."Fulfilling a promise.

This time when they part, its together and because of something very natural: old age. A natural death. They find peace, in a lifetime and beyond together.

* * *

Let me know whether you like it.


End file.
